


【DH】Youth

by lemonsardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsardine/pseuds/lemonsardine
Summary: 有关德拉科的梦境和那些已经被他遗忘的，有关幸福和不幸的故事。是个BE德拉科已婚有子





	【DH】Youth

这是周五的上午，他从沉眠中苏醒，青色的天光透过白色的纱幔落在他瘦长的躯体上。这苏醒突兀而不自然，像灵魂迈步前行而过往拉住了他的脚。“停一停，”乌尔德这么说，无限悲悯：“别把一切抛在脑后。”他睁开眼又合上，等着昨日爬上他的脊背，像一条蛇，牵引出一切：今天是带斯科皮去对角巷的日子。  
马尔福家阴暗的大厅早在阿斯托利亚的要求下装饰一新：十二扇法式细长窗户直通天空。明亮的日光驱散积累千年的阴郁不祥，神圣纯洁的气氛中坐着他沉静的妻子和美丽的孩子。他心头缠绕一早的忧郁因此减轻，徒留一种隐约的被扼住咽喉感。落座到桌布洁白的长桌边，拿起刀叉，阿斯托利亚沉下肩打量他片刻，不无忧虑地开口：“你看上去不太好，德拉科。”  
斯科皮闻言关切地看向父亲，被两双相似的灰眼睛看住，目光里散发的暖意掰开了卡在脖子上的手。他忍不住目光柔和朝他们微笑：“不，我没事。”  
他们是我的珍宝，望着用餐的母子二人，他感受到一种神圣的幸福：他们将一个怯弱的食死徒变成一个承担期望的男人，使他们改变了我的世界，使我有资格获得幸福。  
然而不是。一个刻薄声音响起。他的餐盘前出现一只漆黑的皮鞋尖。阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特坐在一叠松饼上居高临下看着他，希腊式的英俊面容渗着毒，胸口斯莱特林的标志闪闪发光。哇哦，一个食死徒，践踏别人的生命获得幸福？你以为一切会随风而去？他眼睫不抬，优雅切割松饼，任阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特在他桌上喷射毒液，，直到他放下刀叉，接过家养小精灵递来的手巾，微笑着对妻儿说：“阿斯托利亚，斯科皮，我在门厅等你们。”  
餐厅的门在他身后合上，阻断阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特恶毒的诅咒。但乌尔德的纺车再度“盘盘”响起。他半闭下眼，等着意志把昨日从身上剥离，留下一条逶迤的血痕，用科塞特斯的河水一擦便消弭无踪，像每个清晨做的一样。  
十点阳光炙热强烈，但地面温度还没跟上。他站在对角巷，人群喧哗着从他身边穿过，失真和轰鸣反复交织在他灵魂上穿行。步履陷在泥泞的湖面。摩金夫人商店里十一岁的德拉科•马尔福丈量尺寸；与此同时十二岁的德拉科•马尔福拎着一本《妖怪们的妖怪书》走出丽痕书店；十三岁的德拉科•马尔福从冰激凌店前大步走过，手里紧紧捏着《预言家日报》，布莱克蓬乱的黑头发几乎和他黑色的校服融合在一起。他盯着他起伏的黑袍子出神，正午太阳炎热发烫，狮鹫叫声刺耳，一片混乱的蓝色绿色古铜色，水洼里倒映金红的光。有人看他，厌恶愤怒，长着一双与阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特如出一辙的绿眼睛。一根荆棘缠上脚踝，灼热肿胀，他想叫，发出母牛般的沉重呻吟。Shut up, Malfoy!绿眼睛冲他大吼，他克制不住自己扭曲的快意，上前狠狠扭住男孩的领子——  
德拉科！他兜头撞上冰冷的介质。阿斯托利亚担忧地看着他，灰眼睛里是挡不住的忧思，你没事吧，从刚才开始就神情恍惚出冷汗。他转动眼珠，抛弃阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特尖锐的嘲笑，艰难地对阿斯托利亚笑道：“只是被晒久了有点头晕。”  
阿斯托利亚看上去松了口气，用回她温柔的语调：“斯科皮想去买只猫头鹰。”好，他听见自己应允。哦不德拉科，你还是坐在这里休息。他目送阿斯托利亚带着斯科皮穿过街道推开店铺的门，回过头阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特已经坐在他对面，心不在焉，手边一打课本。也许是万分之一的无聊使然，他直视男孩,惊奇发现他长得酷似斯科皮。男孩冷淡地朝他点了一下头，又一次没有离开使用那些刻薄的语言，只是用他那双美丽的绿眼睛冷冷看着他。你多大了。他听见自己说，充满父辈的温情。阿不思的眼神躲闪了下，慢吞吞开口，你不应该更清楚？嗯？他疑惑地扬眉。那个年纪仿佛从未变过的男孩看着他，充满疲惫：你总是在遗忘，摆脱过去，永远向前看。他静静陈述：你真自私，你对我太不公平。他愣在那里。阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特站起来，抱起课本转身离去，素白的手指后颈，漆黑的校服皮鞋。他穿过时间穿过空间穿过书海禁林，穿过凌晨十二点的霍格沃兹八楼走廊。巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯闪闪发光，最后穿过红发男子和他的妻子之间，飞扬的袍角几乎带倒啤酒杯。  
红发男子转过身，于是他们对上面。  
罗恩•韦斯莱。  
红发男人看着他目光里充满震惊。他记得学生时代，他和韦斯莱关系恶劣。于是他尽可能友好地对他笑了下，结果黄鼠狼的表情仿佛像被雷劈了。韦斯莱拉了拉他的妻子，丝毫没有礼貌地冲他戳了戳。结果他的妻子（似乎叫赫敏•格兰杰，当然现在是个韦斯莱）也一副见了鬼的表情。也许他天性中有柔软善良的一面，不忍见他俩一副脑子被巨怪吃了的表情，正打算对他们进行一番同学的慰问。这时他看见离去的阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特站在那夫妻的酒桌后，站姿优雅挺拔，神色如同法国大革命中被送上刑场的贵族。不，也许他就是那个麻瓜国王路易十六世，穿着黑色的丧服，踩着华美的地毯，身处镜厅中央，庄严而悲伤的与一个时代告别。阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特的目光落在罗恩•韦斯莱和赫敏•韦斯莱的身上，悄无声息又重逾千斤。他尝到内心深处久违的怨恨，厄科掀开储有许德拉毒液的瓦罐。想起来了吗？乌尔德在他耳边叹息。他猛然惊觉，手臂内侧灼热发烫。十六岁的德拉科•马尔福站在他身后，烟灰的眼瞳冷漠而慌张。往日的泥淖像一群制造幻境的小蛇，缠绕他脚踝阻碍他前进。冰冷的手扼住咽喉，在缺氧的剧痛中，在高烧的幻觉中，他看见一个绿眼睛男孩，系着格兰芬多的领带，袍子撕裂手臂鲜血淋漓，神色却温柔沉静，美丽地几乎灼伤他的视网膜。你是谁？他毫无风度尖叫，你从哪里来你往哪里去。山岳震动，巨龙哀鸣，大雨倾盆，闪电拖着长尾从窗边掠过，雷声震得玻璃簌簌作响。男孩托着他的脸，悲哀庄严地像摘下王冠的国王，你会走过去，没有什么是时间无法带走的。而他一把抓住他的手，满眼血丝神情癫狂，嘶哑地说，可时间带不走爱。他们做爱，从浴室翻滚到床铺。他吻他的无名指，以情人的放纵与丈夫的温柔。当惊涛骇浪平静，他们精疲力竭躺在华美的大床上，天光穿过白色的窗帘，照在他的男孩青白色的面庞上。他心里孤独又彷徨，忍不住推醒他将他拥在怀里，喃喃说我们结婚吧。男孩睁开美丽的绿色眼眸，血泪从他的眼角流下，一万只人鱼在窗下嘶鸣。他听见有人在哭有人在尖叫：德拉科•马尔福！！！一万只马蹄从他身上踩过，他哀求打滚，毫无风度，吐出夹杂风信子的脓液。他穿过人群，每一张脸都长着蛇的竖瞳。他看见韦斯莱，格兰杰，阿斯托利亚，斯科皮，布雷兹，潘西和这些垂下来的面容背后，阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特站立死气沉沉，苍白又端庄。  
“为什么要这样折磨我”他像只老鼠一样哀求：“放过我。”  
“没有人折磨你”绿眼睛的男孩回答。他突然不像阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特了，他出现在德拉科•马尔福凌晨三点的幻想中，出现在勃起间隙的汗液横流中，出现在放满玫瑰花瓣的雪花石浴缸中。你是我的灵魂之光，我的欲念之火，他喃喃。而在幻觉之外，在现实这个婊子和谎言的嫖客交媾的喘息和呻吟中，布雷兹•扎比尼毫无风度朝治疗师大吼，为什么会这样？你们保证过有效的！阿斯托利亚小声啜泣；韦斯莱抓住布雷兹拯救可怜的治疗师的领子；格兰杰拦住布雷兹，请你冷静，扎比尼先生；潘西冷笑，韦斯莱夫人如果躺在那里的是救世主你还会这么冷静？格兰杰冷冷回敬，失去理智并不能解决问题，如果有可能我更想谈一谈如何将马尔福家的现状维持下去。治疗师小声地说：没有关系，魔法仍在发挥它的作用。  
“你看，你已经不是为你活着了。”绿眼睛的男孩轻声说。  
他看着他，把头靠在他肩头。  
“真是悲哀啊。”他低声说。  
绿眼睛男孩没说话，侧身握住了他的手。  
“这只是魔法的一个周期，”治疗师说：“记忆封印会逐步减弱，但降到最低点后魔法会回复。他会回复到和以前一样的。”  
“你来带我走？”他问男孩。  
“不。”男孩反手与他双手交握，万物浑浊，凌风而行。他们共乘一把飞天扫帚，掠过苏格兰高地的荒原。男孩的呼吸喷在他脖颈，带来一片潮湿和温热的战栗。他拉高扫帚，向上提升，冲破云层。蓝色的月亮在云海之上上闪闪发光。他侧过头去，与男孩四目相对，看见月光落在绿眼睛中，溅起一片星光璀璨。  
“我带你回到你的世界。”男孩温柔地说。  
他们坠落，风猎猎作响，掀起他绿色的魁地奇长袍包裹住男孩。潮湿潮湿云层且深且厚，阴暗如一年级的禁林。他睁开眼睛，男孩对他微笑。  
有一瞬间他想哭泣。他看见乌尔德对他招手，难以自拔想要前往。一头栽进冥想盆，穿行，穿行，穿行过银白的花朵和锦缎，十四岁的男孩挽着女伴踏进霍格沃兹大厅，看上去瘦弱慌张不成体统。他听见自己嗤笑一声，用年少时傲慢无礼的腔调说道：“看看那个救世主，他的品味是被穷鬼带坏了吗？那女伴真是丑陋粗鄙无礼，连一只巨怪也能比她更加出彩！”  
“得了吧德拉科，你是吃不到葡萄的狐狸吗？”他听见潘西说话，声音清晰有力。黑发女孩微笑优雅得体，上挑的眼角却带着显而易见的恶毒：“这与品味无关，他喜欢那个女孩，就是你去邀请他他都不会答应。亲爱的德拉科，你不是最好的舞伴吗？”  
“是吗？”他拉着女孩在古怪姐妹的伴奏中跳华尔兹，缓缓向前倾看似无比亲昵实则剑拔弩张：“走着瞧。”  
舞会结束时他在缎带堆里找到了救世主。年轻的圣人被灌得神志不清，秀美的眼眶晕出一片嫣红。他慢慢在他面前蹲下：  
“我可以和你跳舞吗？”  
“你不回答我就当你默认了。”  
他小心翼翼拉住男孩的手，为保险又加上一层“昏昏倒地”。男孩软软趴在他怀里，而他带住他的腰，抓住他的手，一圈一圈，在黑夜里转着圈。没有管风琴、大提琴、单簧管和竖琴，没有盛放如大丽花的裙摆。他的鞋跟轻敲礼堂的大理石地面，细小又隐约。声响，他想，沿十九年的岁月逆流而上，握住男孩的手像个卑劣的窃贼。  
那天他在梦中惊醒，去厕所清理时叮住镜中的自己，他把额头抵在冰凉的镜面上，火红的花瓣抓住他的脚。躲不过去了。他看见救世主站在斯莱特林寝室里，碧绿的眼睛美丽如深潭。他尖叫，后退，哀求，咆哮，该死的圣人波特，该死的救世主，该死的疤头。而他无法移动，救世主美丽如月光本身。该死的该死的，你无处不在，抓住我的眼睛，你的名字像火炭塞在我的咽喉。为什么，他向那个厄里斯怒吼，你该死的为什么不能从我心里滚开。  
“你看你，”男孩说：“总在逃避。”阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特式的刻毒，酷似年少的他自己。他深深看他，撩起他的额发摸过男孩的伤疤。  
“你才是，”他温柔而哀伤地说：“先闯进别人的世界，再头也不回地离开。”  
“德拉科，你是走了大运，”潘西坐得离他极近，几乎偎进他的怀里去，红唇暧昧地擦过他耳际：“格兰芬多的救世主喜欢你。”  
他嗤之以鼻：“这和‘潘西和布雷兹结婚’有什么区别？”  
“你以为我在开玩笑？”女孩耸肩：“现在，回头 问救世主的心意，就算不成功，大家也只会觉得是你在捉弄波特。”  
“这就是你们当着全霍格沃兹吻得难舍难分的理由？！”罗恩尖叫：“天哪我不过多睡了会没吃早饭怎么就错过了一个世界？！”  
“一个哈利和而马尔福是情侣的世界我相信你不会想见证它的诞生。”赫敏膝盖上摊着一本书，坐在高凳上幽幽的说。  
“我以为你会和德拉科打起来，罗恩。”他绿眼睛的男朋友说，满脸红晕未消。  
红头发沉默一下：“是的，哈利，我的脑子正在控制我全身的小包防止我一拳打断雪貂的鼻子。”  
“你做得到吗？”他嗤笑。  
“马尔福！！”红头发怒吼。  
“是细胞不是小包，罗恩。”赫敏严厉地说：“另外我不建议你们打架，因为我不肯定哈利这次会帮谁。”  
红头发发出一声哀嚎。他则满意地拉过他的男朋友，在救世主挚友的眼皮底下咬住男孩的嘴唇，年少轻狂地宣誓主权。  
救世主的嘴唇柔软火热，发间有汗水和青草的味道，他是如此迷恋这味道，以至于他们的第一次是在魁地奇更衣室，救世主被压在门板上，恐惧又欢愉地从喉间呻吟。“他们还没有走远••••••”而他只是撩起他汗湿的黑发在他的耳朵上咬了一口，笑着说：“那更好，让全霍格沃兹都知道，格兰芬多的救世主被我操得像一只猫在尖叫。”  
他的男孩扭过脸，用一只眼睛埋怨地看着他，眼角欲望的红晕那样可爱动人。梅林知道他有多喜欢双眼睛：靠近瞳孔的地方是深绿的，向外逐渐扩张成碧绿，在与眼白交界的地方又有一圈细细的石青。他吻那双眼睛，贪婪又缠绵。梅林啊为什么时间走得这么快让我溺死在他的眼睛里吧，十年也不够，一百年也不够，一生也不够啊。  
他计划过与救世主的婚礼，私下的。在古老的马尔福庄园，把帐幔收起，用十二扇法式窗户驱散黑暗。他在华丽的大厅的中央和他的丈夫交换戒指，亲吻他的嘴唇，把魔力交织在一起，交给乌尔德，薇尔丹蒂和史库德，许下一生不变的誓言。还有小孩，长着救世主的眼睛，名字是斯科皮。  
我更想要个女孩，叫莉莉，得知他的臆想后，救世主大笑着说。  
他感觉风在耳边呼啸，潮湿且阴冷。唯一的热源是怀里男孩的呼吸。阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特漂浮在不远处，像个衰朽的幽灵。他瞟了他一眼，问怀里人：“邓布利多校长和斯内普教授的名字，嗯？”  
不等男孩回答他就微笑起来，把头埋进男孩的颈窝：“简直在提醒我我的罪过。”  
哈姆雷特和娜拉，莎士比亚和易卜生，麻瓜，麻瓜，纯血统唾弃它。沉湎于一世纪的亚瑟王史诗，魔法界停留在查理一世时代，不顾麻瓜已经有卢梭和伏尔泰。六年级，分道扬镳。他屈服在黑魔标记的淫威下，把消失柜修好，把食死徒带进霍格沃茨，把邓布利多的魔杖打落天文塔。救世主站在天文塔，不发一言。七年级，救世主一路逃亡，他高枕无忧，只要防着纳威•隆巴顿和D•A。行走于学校长廊身后窃窃私语不断。克拉布威胁般地回头，嗡嗡声立刻停止。他瞟了大块头的跟班一眼，目光漫不经心地扫向前方：“让他们说去吧，黑魔王有更重要的任务让我们做。”就好像他们曾被全霍格沃兹注视过的爱情只是整洁长袍上的一点微尘。对，不是爱情，只是荷尔蒙作孽。否认过去，否认大汗淋漓地苏醒，否认噩梦里被撕裂的绿眼睛。OK，马尔福擅长说谎，他的面具完美无瑕，足以支撑到重逢之时。  
“所有人都知道你的故事。。你从有求必应屋的大火里救出了你的死敌。”他从喉咙里发出一声模糊的笑：“你知道你有多讨厌吗圣人波特，别随便决定别人的生死。”双手向下，他紧紧搂住死敌的腰，用力地，用力地把他锁在怀里。  
他死于2000年，官方声称哈利•波特的死因是魔力衰竭。  
最后一战纳西莎欺骗神秘人，他把魔杖扔给波特。这两项功绩抵消了他们的罪行。威加达摩，群星拱绕的救世主走过他身边，新贵和旧族的目光有一瞬交集，转眼又错开。渐行渐远，重新开始，百利而无一弊。为彻底告别过去，他去了酒吧，遇到一个喝到烂醉的救世主。错愕，惊惶，后退，记忆与四年级的舞会重叠。鬼使神差他就握住了救世主的手，冰凉汗湿。跳舞，跳舞，舞池里群魔乱舞。救世主靠在他肩上，突然说：“四年级的那次，我其实醒着。”  
他们对视。波特的眼睛还是那么该死的绿，深绿的中心向外辐射成碧绿，与眼白交错的地方有一圈石青。秀美的眼角因为酒多而染上情欲的深红。谁也不知道谁先开始接吻。他撕咬波特的嘴唇，那青年的嘴里满是火焰威士忌的辛辣。他的头发古龙水下压着汗味。他记得波特无数次抱怨过海格的古龙水味但他现在也开始用。感官的狂潮，塞壬尖叫，肉欲，肉欲，官能之外一片荒漠。他的手伸进波特的衬衫，皮肤光洁紧致。波特仰起头呻吟一声，该死，去我家。  
幻影移形，他们摔倒在客厅的地板上。波特跨坐在他身上，衬衫解开一半，露出结实的胸膛，如古印度庙宇上神圣与肉欲兼有之的神祗。他们对视，撕咬，相互解开衣服直到一丝不挂，来不及去卧室。润滑剂。他喃喃。伸手去翻电视柜的抽屉。救世主一把勾下他的脖颈，狠狠吻上他的唇沙哑着声音露出挑逗的笑容：“为什么你觉得我家里会有那种东西？”  
这话里的暗示太过明显，他瞠目结舌，直到救世主再次凑过来，咬住他的脖颈。  
他们重新开始。和第一次不同，这次低调而沉默。他们用易容咒，去餐厅，去剧院，去舞厅，和那些奔着结婚去的年轻人没什么不同。波特仍然爱他，至于为什么，他不敢想。  
他们一直没同居。他得知波特在出勤中突然昏倒入院的消息还是在报纸上。到医院时波特还没醒。格兰杰和她的男朋友守在病房外看到他时眼不净心不烦地别过头。  
为什么我不知道。他红着眼睛，语气平静。  
你知道了还会和哈利谈恋爱？格兰杰冷冷说，话放在前面，如果你和哈利分手我不惜一切也会送你进阿兹卡班。  
韦斯莱咬牙切齿，如果不是哈利剩不下多少时间了你以为我们会允许你接近他?  
他静静站了一会，突然笑了。扬起下巴，苍白傲慢又无礼，你以为我会允许我第二次失去他？  
德拉科。波特坐在病床上，飘渺地像个鬼影。谢谢你在马尔福庄园对我的保护。波特厌倦般垂下眼睑，客套又疏离。他看了他一会儿，突然嗤笑一声，单膝跪在病床上。波特浑身触电般颤抖，猝然抬眼。他在波特绿色的眼睛里看到自己的影子，吻上波特的无名指，从口袋里掏出一枚戒指：“哈利•波特先生，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
十万只蝴蝶飞过窗外，飞进西坠的斜阳，融化成一滴血，从喉头灌下，灼伤心脏。乌尔德抽丝，薇尔丹蒂捻麻，史库德纺线，掌纹交汇合拢。他屏住呼吸，等待命运的裁决。  
半晌，他听见救世主的声音，微弱的，颤抖的，像哭一样的：  
“好啊，但孩子要和我姓波特。”  
随着魔力的衰竭，波特在不断衰弱。。幻觉不断侵袭 。由于魔力的捆绑作用，他共享幻觉。病房里布满荆棘，纳吉亚缠绕在床柱上。每个人都是蛇脸，竖瞳猩红。他不得不紧紧抓住救世主的手，压在他身上以防他对医护人员丢恶咒。他尖叫，歇斯底里，敏感苍白衰弱神经质。酒神巴克斯在神经上跳舞，癫狂无比潦倒不堪，胡渣长了满脸。而他只能尽他所能安抚他，看救世主抓紧他领口，小声神经质地念：“我是哈利•波特，伏地魔已经死了。我是哈利•波特，伏地魔已经死了。”他用尽毕生的温柔耐心，在他耳边一遍一遍地重复：“是的，哈利，你已经活下来了，你能永远和我在一起••••••”  
“你又说谎，你会离开的。”2000年的春天安抚再也不起作用，他绝望地发现病房变成了马尔福庄园地牢和神秘事务司的混合体，丛生的荆棘开满猩红的玫瑰。玫瑰花心有一张脸——他的脸。他看见德拉科•马尔福，十六岁的，从泥淖里浮现。“波特。”德拉科•马尔福说，空洞如回声：“是我杀死了邓布利多。”波特尖叫起来，他的心如坠冰窟。他盯着德拉科•马尔福的灰眼睛——年轻的，死气沉沉的眼睛。他拔出魔杖，宛如被鬼附身，把杖尖指向德拉科•马尔福的心脏。蝙蝠在巢穴里盘旋，膜翼扇动的噪音在心脏上留下抓痕，黑暗如一层薄膜包裹。“阿瓦达索命。”他喃喃，齿尖仿佛含着情人的名字。绿光，白雾，国王十字车站，他向后倒去，我早该在十六岁死去，那时我是你心头怒放的玫瑰。  
“你是个混蛋。”罗恩•韦斯莱说。  
哈利•波特死去时他仍在昏迷。所有的一切来自韦斯莱夫妇的转述。据穷鬼和泥巴种的说法，当时发生了巨大的爆炸，原因是波特的魔力彻底失控。此次事故造成数十人伤亡，为保全波特的名誉，魔法部谎称事故为流亡食死徒所为。魔力的暴走彻底把波特拉上死亡之途。仅仅几个小时，哈利•波特，魔法界的救世主，梅林一级勋章获得者，巫师第二次战争的英雄——同时还是德拉科•马尔福的合法丈夫，在朋友而非家人的环绕中离开人世。  
“治疗师说，哈利受到了剧烈的惊吓，压垮了他的神经。你做了什么，你怎么没有保护好他？”罗恩•韦斯莱眼眶通红：“你都做了什么？”  
他坐在轮椅上，淡金色的头发垂过眉间，如秋天的落叶。他知道发生了什么，在波特的幻觉中他杀死了十六岁的德拉科•马尔福，波特感觉到无解的绝望。红头发的声音再度响起，他什么也听不见，他坐在深海中。  
“你爱我吗？”他深深地，深深地把男孩搂住，把脸埋在他的发梢，他知道男孩无法回答，哈利•波特早已死去，这一切不过是一场臆想中的旅行。一切像水流从他的指尖流淌，滴落，挥发在空气中。他穿绿色的魁地奇袍，坠入深海。  
被晨光照破眼帘之前，他听见那男孩的声音，若有若无——  
斯科皮•马尔福走进病房，父亲昨天晕倒，妈妈和他都很担心。今天一早他就赶到病院，清晨光影阑珊，伦敦有雾，圣芒戈的走廊模糊。影影绰绰间他看见一个与他差不多大的男孩，一头黑发，穿霍格沃茨新生校袍，在拐角处一闪就不见了。他并不能总见到与他差不多大的男孩，因此多看两眼。年轻孩子的步伐总是很快的，只是几分钟，他就站在病房门口，伸手敲了敲门。  
“请进。”沉稳，清晰，有力的男人的声音。  
斯科皮推开门，父亲坐在病床上，半个身体沐浴在晨光中。“早安，爸爸。身体怎么样？”他咽了口唾沫，有些紧张。  
“我很好，斯科皮。”男人愉快地说：“今天是带你去对角巷的日子，是吗？”

 

END


End file.
